The present invention relates to an article and method for filling and sealing of a gap between two contiguous surfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to an elongated weatherstrip type member for molding to, filling and sealing of a variable gap between two members such as concrete roadway members or spaced flange members or other spaced surfaces in a vehicle.
In the past, it has been a goal in the art to provide advantageous methods for sealing between two adjacent spaced surfaces. This is required in automotive applications, for instance between the doorway and frame of the automobile, to reduce noise and provide a weather tight seal for the interior compartment of the vehicle. In other applications, such as in roadway flanges, it is desired to reduce destructive water seepage through a particular joint, such as an expansion joint, to increase the longevity of the roadway.
In the past, there have been many articles and compositions which have been utilized to fill gaps in roadway surfaces. There have also been many weatherstrips designed to seal gaps in vehicle panels and the like. However, gaps to be filled are not always of standardized dimension, even when designed as such, therefore, effective sealing of gaps has been problematic. For instance, while various gaps found in a vehicle are designed to be a certain dimension, because of production tolerances; fitting of parts during production; wear and tear on the vehicle; and even because of vehicle use, a particular gap may have variable dimensions along the length of the gap. Also, weather variables may cause the dimensions of a gap to either expand or contract thereby reducing the possibility of a proper fit. As a result of these factors the effectiveness of a weatherstrip seal is reduced.
In a roadway construction type setting the sections forming a roadway contract and expand due to environmental factors. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gap sealing which will contract and expand with the panels during these movements to effectively seal the joint.
Thus, it has been a goal in the art to provide a simple sealing article which could provide advantageous sealing properties for variable width dimension gap type situations. In accordance with these goals, the present invention provides an advantageous sealing strip which can be applied to many uses wherein a variable gap is required to be sealed.